The invention relates to a method of electronically processing video signals recorded on record medium, particularly magnetic tape or a magnetic or optical disk, and to an apparatus for implementing the method.
It is known in the television studio recording art to process the video signals furnished by a television camera, be it to employ some trick technology or to introduce predistortion to improve the picture in the receiver. All these known measures are rather expensive and hardly usable for home electronic systems.